Over the lifecycle of a switch, it is common practice to need to update the software executing on the switch. Updating the software executing on the switch typically requires that the switch be taken offline and then restarted with the updated software. During the time the switch is taken offline through the time in which the switch has resumed operation, a potentially large number of packets are dropped—resulting in decreased performance of the network infrastructure.